All your base are belong to us
.]] "'All your base are belong to us'" is a broken English ("Engrish") phrase found in the opening cutscene of the 1989 video game ''Zero Wing which became a popular Internet meme. The quote is included in the European version of the game, which features poor English translations of the original Japanese version. The meme developed from this as the result of a GIF animation depicting the opening text which was initially popularized on the Something Awful message forums. Selected transcript Mentions in media at 39.3053881,-118.4897546.]] data collection]] The phrase or some variation of lines from the game has appeared in numerous articles, books, comics, clothing, movies, radio shows, songs, television shows, video games, webcomics, and websites. In November 2000, Kansas City computer programmer, Something Awful forum member, and part-time DJ Jeffrey Ray Roberts of the Gabber band The Laziest Men on Mars made a techno dance track, "Invasion of the Gabber Robots", which remixed some of the Zero Wing video game music by Tatsuya Uemura with a voice-over phrase "All your base are belong to us". Tribal War forums member Bad_CRC in February 2001 created a video combining Roberts' song and the various images created in a Something Awful AYB photoshop thread, which proceeded to go viral. On February 23, 2001, ''Wired'' provided an early report on the phenomenon, covering it from the Flash animation to its spread through e-mail and Internet forums to T-shirts bearing the phrase. On April 1, 2003, in Sturgis, Michigan, seven people aged 17 to 20 placed signs all over town that read: "All your base are belong to us. You have no chance to survive make your time." They claimed to be playing an April Fool's joke but most people who saw the signs were unfamiliar with the phrase. Many residents were upset that the signs appeared while the U.S. was at war with Iraq and police chief Eugene Alli said the signs could be "a borderline terrorist threat depending on what someone interprets it to mean." In February 2004, North Carolina State University students and members of TheWolfWeb in Raleigh, North Carolina exploited a web-based service provided for local schools and businesses to report a weather-related closing to display the phrase within a news ticker on a live news broadcast on News 14 Carolina. On June 1, 2006, YouTube, a relatively new service at the time, was taken down temporarily for maintenance. The phrase "ALL YOUR VIDEO ARE BELONG TO US" appeared below the YouTube logo as a placeholder while the site was down. Some users believed the site had been hacked, leading YouTube to add the message "No, we haven't be sic hacked. Get a sense of humor." The 2012 Walt Disney Pictures animated movie Wreck-It Ralph features a Graffiti of "All Your Base Are Belong To Us" on the wall of the Game Central Station at 7:30 seconds into the movie. Tesla CEO Elon Musk announced in a press release and conference call on June 12, 2014, that the company will allow its technology patents be used by anyone in good faith with the phrase "All Our Patent Are Belong To You". “All Your Base: Last of Last” is an animated short to be shown at the Super Geek Film Festival at the Florida SuperCon Comic Con in the Miami Beach, Florida in July 2016, which repeats verbatim lines from the original game, and features an alien resembling the CATS of that game. See also * English As She Is Spoke * List of Internet phenomena * Engrish Notes References External links * * Category:Graffiti and unauthorised signage Category:In-jokes Category:Internet memes Category:Video game memes